Boy Or Girl? and memories
by jiyi13
Summary: Bagaimana jadi nya Seorang Yamanaka Ino bertubuh seksi menyamar menjadi Laki laki Hanya untuk mengembalikan ingatan Orang yang dia Cintai di waktu kecil .. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Piring : Ino Yamanaka, Gaara other**

 **Rating:T**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **WARNING: crack pair TYPO,Ooc, AU Dll**

 **masih bealajar di duni FFN**

 **Maaf Kalau Gaje**

 **Boy or Girl?**

Aku kembali lagi untuk menemuinya , orang yang sangat ku rindukan

Sudah 7 tahun aku tak kembali ke Jepang aku tinggal di cina mengikuti Ibu ku , dia asli cina dan ayah ku asli jepang , ayah dan Ibuku sudah bercerai saat aku berusia sebelas tahun duduk di bangku SD aku juga mempunyai adik perbedaan umur kita tak jauh hanya beda satu tahun

Sekarang aku meunggu Adik ku menjemput sudah 30 menit dia belum datang apa sih yang membuat nya telat seperti ini

 **Tidddd...**

Ino menoleh melihat sang adik di mobil sport nya dia benar benar kesal

"Ino apa kau menunggu lama,maaf tadi aku ketiduran cepat masuk"

"Kau benar benar menyebalkan Naruto seharus nya kau tak Usah menjemput ku jika kau telat bodoh"

"Hehe maaf jangan cemberut kau seperti ikan kembung"ucap Naruto tanpa bersalah

Ctakk

"Diam kau , cepat jalan"Naruto meringis memegangi kepala nya yang di jitak Ino

"ish Kau menyebalkan"Ucapan Naruto membuat ku mengembungkan pipi

"Apa kau tidak di marahi guru mu keluar Asrama hm?"

"Ini kan libur mana ada guru melarang murid nya untuk tak keluar dari Asrama"

"hehehe aku benar benar lupa" ucap ku cengengesan

"Sudah sampai"Ucap Naruto ,Naruto membawa kopor ku masuk kedalam rumah nya

"Wow rumah ini tak berubah sama sekali, apa tou- _san_ ada Naruto?"

"Tidak dia sedang di kantor , sore dia pulang " Naruto membuka pintu Rumah

"padahal aku ingin memberi nya kejutan"

"Nanti juga dia pulang"ucap Naruto lembut

Naruto membawa kopor ku kedalam kamar aku mengekor di belakang Naruto dia meneliti seisi Rumah ku ,aku merasa kembali ke masalalu,sebenar nya aku ke japang tidak tanpa alasan aku ingin bertemu Gaara aku sedih dengan keadaan nya sekarang

"Hei Ino kenapa melamun?"Aku menoleh melihat Naruto

"Aku hanya teringat dulu saat aku masih kecil hehe"Ucap ku nyengir

"Aku tau kau merindukan Gaara dan mengkhawatirkan nya aku yakin dia akan kembali seperti dulu tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini"Ucapan Naruto membuat ku menunduk sedih aku tersenyum "Kau benar benar sudah dewasa ya Naruto kau tak sebodoh seperti dulu adik ku sayang"aku merangkul pundak nya dia benar benar tinggi sekarang dulu aku yang paling tinggi , benar benar berubah

"Kau mengejek ku atau memuji ku"Naruto memanyunkan bibir nya

Aku menarik naruto menuju ke kamar ku dan mendudukan nya di ranjang ku di memberiku tatapan tanya

"ada apa"Aku mulai mentap nya serius

"Tolong bantu aku menjadi laki laki Naruto"Ucapan ku membuat nya kaget

"A-pa Maksud mu kau gila?" Naruto berteriak

"Ini demi Gaara sahabat kita"Aku menatap sedih Naruto

 _Aku menganggap mu lebih sebagai teman_

 _Aku mencintai mu_

 _Cinta ini tulus_

 _Aku menunggu saat saat ku melihat mu_

 _Dan saat aku akan berusaha kau kembali mengingat ku_

 _TBC..._

 _ **Haiiiii semuanya aku nulis fic ini terinspirasi dari Drama Hana kimi**_

 _ **Maaf ya jika fic ku benar benar membosenin**_

 _ **Mudah mudahan ada yang review fic pasaran ini**_


	2. Boy Or Girl? and memories

**Pairing : Ino Yamanaka, Gaara other**

 **Rating:T**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **WARNING: crack pair TYPO,Ooc, AU Dll**

 **masih bealajar di duni FFN**

 **Maaf Kalau Gaje**

 **Boy or Girl?memories**

 **Author Jiyi13**

 _Aku menarik naruto menuju ke kamar ku dan mendudukan nya di ranjang ku di memberiku tatapan tanya_

 _"ada apa"Aku mulai menatap nya serius_

 _"Tolong bantu aku menjadi laki laki Naruto"Ucapan ku membuat nya kaget_

 _"A-pa Maksud mu kau gila?" Naruto berteriak_

 _"Ini demi Gaara sahabat kita"Aku menatap sedih Naruto_

 **Chapter 2**

"Sebegitu sukanya Kau terhadap Gaara sehingga kau mau berkoban, demi orang yang bahkan belum tentu akan kembali mengingat mu, Ini sudah 6 tahun Ino dia sudah melupakan kita"Baru pertama kali ini Naruto membentak ku ,apa dia tak mau Gaara kembali ingat masa lalunya

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia Ini,bahkan kita belum mencobanya,apa salah nya kita mencoba ,apa kau tak pernah berpikir kedatangan ku akan membuat Gaara mengingat masalalunya apa kau tak ingin Gaara sembuh?"Ucap ku lembut mencoba menenangkan Naruto

"Kau benar aku berucap seperti itu, ide mu ini benar benar konyol Ino ,kau terlalu banyak menonton Drama kau mau jadi laki laki yang benar saja ,kau bisa mengembalikan ingatan nya tapi tolong jangan membuat ku khawatir"Ucapan Naruto memang ada benar nya, tapi jika aku tak menyamar peluang bertemu Gaara sangat kecil dia tinggal di asrama laki laki dan kedatangan ku ke jepang akan sia sia

"Aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri ,kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir pada ku , Gaara benar benar sudah berubah kita harus mengembalikan ingatan nya ,dia mungkin kesepian Naruto dia hanya mempunyai seorang ayah, Ibu nya sudah meninggal saat kecelakaan itu terjadi "Aku mencoba membujuk Naruto

"baiklah tapi... jangan sekarang aku takut kau menyesal ..aku akan memberi waktu seminggu agar kau bisa benar benar menyamar menjadi laki laki dan hilangkan dulu sifat feminim mu itu , kau akan di anggap melambai nanti"Aku benar benar terharu dan menghambur kepelukan Naruto aku benar tak menyangka Naruto sedewasa ini

"terimakasih Naruto, Gomen jika aku merepotkan mu"Aku melepas pelukan ku

"ya sama sama,Kau tak perlu meminta maaf jangan menganggap ku sebagai orang lain, kita itu saudara, jadi wajar jika aku di repotkan oleh mu"Aku tersenyum tulus mendengar perkataan nya

"Aku yakin kekasih mu pasti bangga bisa memiliki mu kau Bijak,baik tapi... "Pipi Naruto memerah ,aku yakin dia sudah mempunyai kekasih tapii jika punya bisa bertahan lamakah Naruto itu cerewet nya minta ampun

"Ishhh jangan menggodaku ,tapi apa Ino?"tanya Naruto penasaran

"Aku yakin sikap konyol dan bodoh mu masih ada"aku menyeringai dan mengedipkan satu mata ku

"Walaupun aku konyol yang jelas aku ini keren"ucap nya Sombong

"Keren apa nya,Kumis kucing mu yang keren?"yang dia katakan memang benar dia keren ,apa lagi tubuh nya menjulang tinggi kulit nya berwarna tan seksi ow _-_ apa yang ku pikirkan ini tak baik Ino... jika naruto tau yang ku pikirkan sekarang ini dia bisa besar kepala

"Kau tak mau mengakui nya tak apa,yang penting ada bagian tubuh ku yang tampak keren, dari pada Kau yang ada di perut mu itu hanya gumpalan lemak , gendut"A-pa dia bilang tadi, gendut aku paling sensitif jika ada orang yang mengejek ku gendut.

"Kau tak tau bagaimana membedakan antara Gendut dan seksi ya?"ucap ku sinis

"Menurut ku gendut dan seksi sama saja"

"Itu tidak sama"

"Sama babi"

"tidak Rubah betina"

"A-pa kau bilang rubah betina,hey jangan kabur Ino urusan kita belum selesai babi...kembali kau"Haaahah aku kabur saja kalau berdebat dengan nya pasti tak ada ujung nya ,apa lagi aku sangat lelah seharus nya aku tak memicu pertengkaran dengan nya tadi, masa bodo ah yang penting aku berhasil menjahilinya,sekarang aku mau istirahat

Aku langsung ke kamar tamu ,kenapa kekamar tamu? Kalau kesana ada Naruto habislah aku jika kembali

Ini sudah menjukan jam 04 sore saat aku terbangun,eh jam empat apa _tou-san_ sudah pulang aku beranjak dari kasur ku ,aku keluar kamar tidak ada siapa siapa Naruto kemana?

"Naruto..."Teriak ku kemana Naruto ,apa di kamar nya ,baik lah aku ke kamar nya saja sesampainya di kamar Naruto aku tak melihat nya,kenapa tidak ada kemana Rubah betina itu

Baiklah ku keluarkan jurus ku "Narutoooooooooooooooooooo,rubah tampan kau di mana...ada gadis seksi mencarimu.."aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dari dalam kamar ku apa dia di kamar ku? Aku langsung pergi menuju suara itu

 **Ceklek**

"Inooooo mana gadis seksi itu apa dia cantik"dasar bodoh, _kenapa juga adik ku ini percaya dengan bualan ku_

"Tentu saja apa kau tak lihat yang berada di hadapan mu ini,gadis seksi Naruto- _kun_ "oh tuhan tampilan nya benar benar menggemaskan,dan wajah bodoh nya itu ,rasanya ingin ku lempar sandal ku ini ke wajah nya.

Naruto hanya mendengus ,dan langsung melemparkan bantal yang ada di tangan nya ke wajah ku.. aku mengusap hidung ku dan memastikan apa hidung ku menyusup ke dalam atau tidak

"ouch, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan ,kau benar benar tak sopan kepada kakak mu yang cantik ini"

"Yayaya Ino, Kau benar menggangu tidur ku"Naruto berucap malas sepertinya dia marah padaku salah nya sendiri tidur seperti orang mati

"Eh Naruto jangan menutup pintunya"cagah ku,Aku menahan pintu yang akan di tutup nya dengan wajah memelas

"Ada apa ino? ,kau benar benar menyebalkan" oh iya aku kan ingin membuat kejutan untuk ayah tapi apa ya?

"Bantu aku memasak naruto kita siapkan makan malam untuk ayah tercinta kita tak ada penolakan"aku langsung menyeret nya ke dapur dan aku membuka Kulkas dan ternyata bahan bahan nya tinggal sedikit, ah sepertinya aku harus ke Supermarket

"Mandi dan kita belanja,kau tau kan aku tak suka penolakan,jadii cepat mandi"Aku langsung mendorong nya ke kamar mandi dia menggerutu tak jelas entah lah apaa yang dia ucapkan

"Kau benar benar kasar, Ish jangan mencubit ku Ino,baiklah aku akan mandi"

"Kau harus benar benar membersih kan air liur mu itu, dan harus mandi yang bersih aku tak mau jika disangka orang aku membawa gelandangan"

Aku juga bau sepertinya aku mau mandi juga,tak lucu jika Naruto mandi aku tidak dia pasti akan meledek ku habis habisan

Kami bersiap siap ke supermarket kami tidak memakai mobil aku ingin jalan jalan dan melihat lihat konoha. Naruto cemberut saat ku bilang ingin jalan kaki saja tanpa kendaraan

Sesampainya di supermarket kita eh ralat aku membeli bahan bahan yang di butuhkan Naruto hanya mengikuti ku dari belakang tanpa membantu ku , untuk mendorong troli pun dia enggan

"Baik lah sudah lengkap ,Kau yang membayar nya Naruto"

"APA kenapa harus aku"semua orang melihat kami karena terikan super Toa Naruto sungguh memalukan

"Bicaranya biasa saja aku malu bodoh,Kau bilang kenapa harus kau ,karena kau tak membantu ku membawa belanjaan,itu hukuman untuk mu"

Kami keluar dari supermarket kami tak bicara apapun lagi pula aku juga malas, aku menikmati jalan jalan ini tanpa perdebatan dengan nya sangat menenangkan

Kami jalan gang sempit agar lebih cepat pulang ke rumah

Tiba tiba Aku mendengar suara wanita yang menangis, siapa? aku menoleh ke arah Naruto dia juga mengernyit bingung

"Kita lihat naruto"

"tidak Ino aku takut kalau itu hantu,hantu itu pasti akan membunuh kita"terlihat dari wajah nya sepertinya dia ketakutan,menggelikan

"Tak ada Yang namanya hantu Naruto,walaupun ada Mana mungkin datang jam segini"

"Kalau ada bagaimana ,apa kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Ya tentu aku akan menikahi mu"Ucap ku spontan

"Apa kau pikir aku hamil hah?Kau jangan bercanda Ino,ayo pergi kita cari jalan yang lain saja"Naruto berusaha menarik tangan ku , aku langsung menginjak kaki nya

"aw sakit"Naruto mengaduh kesakitan dengan ulah ku itu

"Pergi saja sendiri,dasar pengecut"Aku langsung pergi dan berjalan ke arah seseorang yang menangis ,Naruto langsung mengikuti ku sepertinya dia cemas.

Aku melihat perempuan dan laki laki yang saling berpelukan ,laki laki berambut merah ah aku jadi teringat dengan Gaara, aku mendengarkan percakapan

"Kau tak bisa meninggal kan ku seperti Ini,kita baru pacaran,kau benar benar jahat"Gadis itu berteriak histeris ,sepertinya gadis itu di camapakkan ,dia terlihat acak acakn dengan rambut nya tergerai berwarna coklat

"Aku bosan pada mu,Kau sekarang tak menarik bagi ku ,jadi lebih baik kita berpisah"Ucapan laki laki itu benar benar datar dan dingin , dia keterlaluan sekali aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah laki laki berambut merah itu ,aku tak bisa melihat nya dia memunggungi ku

"haaa kau benar benar cepat,Eh itu kan Gaara"Naruto tiba tiba menunjuk pria itu,dan apa katanya Gaara sangat mustahil Gaara sesadis itu

Aku mengamati pria itu memastikan benarkah dia Gaara ,tiba tiba kejadian di hadapan ku membuat _Aquamarine-ku_ membulat Gaara mencium wanita itu, tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan barang belanjaan ku, Naruto langsung menarik ku kedalam pelukan nya , air mata ku jatuh rasanya sakit

"Naruto?"Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil Naruto

"Gaara"Naruto bilang Gaara , dia melihat ku aku mengeratkan pelukan ku,aku tak mau dia melihat ku

TbC

Haaah chap 2 nya selesai maaf ya jika fic nya aneh tolong Review

Dan sulit kalian mengerti , mudah mudahn ada yang sudi baca fic gaje Ini

Aku tak tau harus berkata kata lagi, aku tipe orang yang kaku, jadi mohon maklumi


End file.
